disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crystal Dragon: Kwame Addo
NOTE: The article, Crystal Dragon: Kwame Addo is created for the series Crystal Dragon: Kwame Addo created by CureKurogane. Please do not edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. Thank you kindly!. Crystal Dragon: Kwame Addo (Tales of the Crystal Dragon in Europe, Asia and Oceania) is an American 2D animated television series created by CureKurogane and produced by Jeff Goode and Walt Disney Animation Studios. It is the spin-off series of the 2005-2007 series, Dragon: Jake Long American Dragon: Jake Long, airing in both Disney Channel and Disney XD. The series follows a young Ghanaian-American named Kwame Addo Kwakye or just Kwame Addo who transforms into the Crystal Dragon and protects a community of magical creatures as well as himself from a group of dragon hunters called the Dragon Raiders who are after the Crystal Dragons to gain their crystal scales. Storyplot More to come... Main Characters *'Kwame Addo Kwakye' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) Kwame is a loyal and focused 15-year-old (16 in the second season) Ghanaian-American boy who is secretly a Crystal Dragon. Gifted with his crystal-like abilities, Kwame is taken under the wing of former Chinese Dragon and Dragon master, Luong Lao Shi after his grandson, Jake Long moves to Seattle with his family after graduating junior high where he's trained to defend the magical creatures lurking in New York City, taking Jake's place. But also, Kwame has to protect himself and the Crystal Dragon race from the Dragon Raiders. Kwame takes his role seriously which could end up having him being stubborn and bossy when it comes to others, but at the end of the day, he does it for the safety of his friends and family. He is the captain of the cheerleading squad and is mainly a straight-A student in his classes. *'Keyana Addo "Keke" Kwakye ' (voiced by Letitia Wright) Keyana is Kwame's twin sister who starts at 15 years old (16 in the second season). She is very close to Kwame and has the same traits as him, being loyal and having the same focus, and is very intelligent, thus sharing a slight rivalry with him. However, Keyana is also like every average girl: gossiping, fashion/beauty, and being smitten by any handsome boy she encounters, much to Kwame's annoyance. Deep down, Keyana cares deeply about Kwame and she would often help him fight the Dragon Raiders since she too is a Crystal Dragon, having the same abilities as him. Since Kwame is in the cheerleading squad, Keyana is part of the all-girls' basketball team and part of the science club. *'Luong Lao Shi' (voiced by Keone Young) Lao Shi is the current Dragon Master of Kwame and Jake's grandfather. He was formerly the Chinese dragon in his youth and became Jake's teacher before he moved out of the state with his family. Lao Shi knows about the history of the Crystal Dragons due to Kwame's mother, Danai being one and has discovered that Kwame is one himself, thus stepping in to becoming Kwame's teacher. He is very serious, soft-spoken and has a vast knowledge in magical creatures. However, Lao Shi is prone to throwing angry outbursts in Cantonese or Mandarin and is often jealous that Kwame is enjoying his youth while he had already gone through his prime and often tries to join him and his friends, much to Kwame's chagrin. *'Miguel López ' (voiced by Daryl Sabara) *'Starlette "Star" Kamealoha' (voiced by Auli'i Carvalho) *'Keisha Watkins' (voiced by Keke Palmer) Secondary Characters More to come... Episode List More to come... Trivia More to come... Category:TV Series Category:Animated television series Category:Spin-Offs Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Spin-offs Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Crystal Dragon: Kwame Addo